She is Strong
by Nathy-Marisson
Summary: [Marissonshipping] Existen muchas formas de comenzar una batalla pokémon. Y también de terminarlas, a lo grande.


" **She is strong** "

* * *

 **Tipo** : One-shot

 **Palabras** : 4.308 Palabras.

 **Aclaraciones** : _Post XYZ._ Esto es mi intento de una comedia, lo sé soy un desastre, déjenme.

 **N/A:** Es la primera vez que me dedico tanto a una batalla pokémon y que es el punto central de la trama. De verdad, cualquier recomendación o sugerencia será realmente bien recibida.

 **Resumen** : Existen muchas formas de comenzar una batalla pokémon. Y también de terminarlas, a lo grande.

* * *

 **.: She is strong :.**

 **E** lla era una caprichosa, eso lo había aprendido desde el día en que la conoció, hace ya un tiempo, pero lo que ahora pasaba frente a sus ojos era mucho más allá del capricho de una joven. Lo peor de todo o por lo menos lo que más le fastidiaba ahora mismo es que Charizard era parte de eso.

La petición había sido simple y ella se lo había preguntado en el desayuno, al principio no la tomó muy en cuenta hasta que la mueca de "¡tómame en serio!" interrumpió su café con leche.

— Bien, te escucho.

La sonrisa fue instantánea en ella, como siempre que recibía la atención de él. Más su expresión cambio a una desafiante.

— Quiero una batalla contra Charizard — Propuso segura de sí misma, Chespie quien merendaba a su lado dejó caer la mitad de la croqueta pokémon que estaba comiendo y miró a la entrenadora sorprendida.

— ¿Disculpa? — Volvió a preguntar el campeón de Kalos.

Pero no se lo preguntaba a ella sino a su propia conciencia que no sabía si había entendido bien. ¿Ella en una batalla pokémon contra él y su Charizard?

— ¡Quiero probar mi fuerza! — Reitera decidida, alzando un puño en el aire como señal. — Charizard versus Chespie ¿Qué te parece?

— Creo que no lo estas pensando muy bien. — Admite Alain tomando un sorbo de café.

— ¡Hey! — Se queja ella inflando las mejillas — Puedo vencerte en un combate pokémon.

— Hay una diferencia en la experiencia en combate y… — Trató de explicarle con calma pero ella le interrumpió enseguida.

— Puedo vencerte Alain. — Declaro, cruzándose de brazos y afirmando su espalda en el respaldo de la banca muy segura de si misma.

— Bien.

— ¿En serio? — Parpadea bastante sorprendida — Creí que tendría que pedírtelo un poco más…

— Si quieres te digo que no un rato más, hasta que terminemos de desayunar.

— ¡No, claro que no! — Mairin mueve las manos delante del rostro de Alain varias veces antes de volver a reír entre nerviosa y un poco aliviada. Mira la leche a medio tomar en su taza y las tostadas con miel que ha pedido, comienza a comer nuevamente, y en su rostro se nota lo ansiosa que está por la batalla.

Alain vuelve su atención hacia su propio desayuno dejando de lado la idea de que Mairin tenga alguna mínima posibilidad de noquear a Charizard en combate.

Enserio, ¿qué estaba pensando ella?

Más tarde ese día, en cuanto ambos entrenadores terminaron de empacar sus cosas para continuar con su viaje le pidieron el campo de combate a la Enfermera Joy para realizar el capricho de Mairin – Aunque ella no admitiera eso – Para su suerte, nadie lo estaba ocupando, pues el pueblo dónde estaban contaba con varios a lo largo y ancho de su territorio.

Con el permiso de la enfermera y con sus Pokémon restaurados en fuerza, fueron hacia la parte trasera del Centro Pokémon listos para su batalla Pokémon.

El terreno era bastante simple y amplio, conformado por tierra seca y las líneas divisora seguro eran de tiza, que se veía un poco borrosa por el constante uso. Alrededor del lugar había césped abundante, algunos arbustos y varias bancas de madera para el público colocadas bajo árboles para dar sombra.

Mairin parecía emocionada y nerviosa a partes iguales, tenía a Chespie en sus brazos y le daba ánimos para que no sintiera nervios, a pesar de que la más nerviosa era ella misma. Alain se acercó a ambas y colocó su mano en el hombro de la entrenadora para darle apoyo, aunque fuese su contrincante ella no dejaba de ser su amiga.

— Tómalo con calma, ante todo es un entrenamiento — Él sonríe levemente a lo que la chica asiente más tranquila.

— Daré mi mejor esfuerzo. — Comenta ella correspondiendo la sonrisa, luego mira a Chespie — Ambas lo haremos.

— No lo dudo.

Alain se aleja de las chicas y se queda en uno de los extremos del campo de combate, procede a sacar a Charizard y explicarle la situación, Mairin no tarda en colocarse al otro extremo del terreno aún con Chespie en Brazos.

— Amigo mío — Le hace una señal con la mano, acaricia debajo de su mandíbula suavemente y escucha el gruñido de agradecimiento por el gesto — Nos enfrentaremos a Mairin y Chespie…

Charizard abre los ojos y mira a su entrenador sorprendido, niega un poco con la cabeza a lo que Alain ladea la cabeza.

— ¿Y eso? — Alain frunce el ceño un poco y sólo recibe una enorme negativa por parte de Charizard.

— ¡Ya estamos listas! — Anuncia Mairin levantando una de sus manos, frente a ella Chespie.

— Charizard — Pronunció Alain a lo que su pokémon avanzó dudoso hacia el campo de combate.

El suspiro que dejó escapar el tipo fuego volador cuando tuvo frente a él al pequeño pokémon de la entrenadora no fue ignorado por Alain. Quien no entendía del todo por qué Charizard se negaba a un combate aunque sea contra oponentes como Mairin y su Chespie.

— Te concedo el primer ataque — Gritó Mairin alzando su mano emocionada por el inminente combate. Alain soltó una pequeña risa por el " _Te concedo_ ".

— Acepto, Charizard — Comenzó Alain, podía no ser una batalla contra un gran entrenador pero era una batalla Pokemon — ¡Lanzallamas!

Charizard gruñó en protesta negándose a lanzar el ataque.

— ¡Charizard! — Le regaño Alain por la pataleta. — No puedes negarte a un combate.

El Pokémon bufó, Alain colocó una mano en su rostro fastidiado mientras Mairin reía un poco al otro lado del campo de combate.

— Yo espero, no se preocupen — Comentó la entrenadora en burla, aunque Chespie estaba bastante aliviada con la situación.

— Hiciste un trato con él, ¿no es así? — Acusó Alain alzando una ceja y apuntando con su dedo a su Pokémon.

— ¿Por qué haría algo como eso? — Se quejó ella cruzándose de brazos.

— Charizard jamás me desobedece, pero tú tienes influencias en él — Esta vez Alain fue quien se cruzó de brazos, a lo que Charizard le dio un escalofrío por la espalda.

Mairin dio un fuerte pisotón sobre la tierra y bufó con notoria molesta.

— ¡Yo no hice nada! — Le gritó aunque sonó ligeramente nerviosa, seguro por la mirada acusadora del chico — Charizard, adelante lucha contra mí.

Ella suavizó la voz increíblemente rápido y le regaló una sonrisa al pokémon a lo que él asintió despacio.

— ¡Listo! Con esto ya podemos empezar "campeón" — Murmuró lo último entre ofendida por la acusación y burla hacia las sospechas sobre ella, lo suficientemente alto como para que él entendiera.

— Charizard — El tono de fastidio en la voz de Alain ya daba algo de miedo, Charizard volteó a verle de reojo asintiendo resignado por completo a que esta batalla se realizaría — ¿Quieres usar lanzallamas? O le pregunto a Mairin si te da permiso.

Charizard rodó los ojos, cosa que su entrenador notó y frunció mucho más el entre cejo. Preparó su ataque inflando el pecho y colocando la cabeza hacia atrás, estirando así el cuello hacia adelante dejando que una pequeña llama, menor que un ascuas, saliera de sus enormes fauces y viajaba a una velocidad ridículamente lenta hacia su víctima.

Chespie observó la flama pequeña acercarse a ella, y pensando seriamente en dejar a esos tres ahí y retirarse, ella no quería una batalla pero Mairin estaba tan emocionada por demostrar sus dotes como entrenadora que no tuvo opción. Y aquí estaba, esperando alguna orden y terminar con esto.

— ¡Chespie, vamos ánimo, esquiva ese ataque y usa toxico! — Mairin no era ciega, notaba que su pokémon no estaba de ánimo, pero ¡Es una batalla pokémon contra Alain! Eso es emocionante ¿no?

Vio a su pokémon con un rostro similar al de Alain, pero esquivando el lanzallamas con éxito, para dar paso a la nube toxica que lanzó Chespie en dirección a Charizard, esto lo afectaría en sus movimientos y por ahora interferiría con su visión.

O eso pensó ella y en una batalla normal, algo así pasaría.

— Charizard despeja ese veneno con tus alas — Ordeno, o algo así Alain a lo que su pokémon obedeció y con un solo aleteo el toxico se disipó por completo del campo.

— ¡Hey! — Se quejó Mairin como si su estrategia hubiera sido descubierta.

— Mairin, este combate está muy desequilibrado — Obvio Alain, Charizard asintió efusivamente.

— Cállate y sigue luchando.

— Mairin.

— Chespie, ¡Pin misil! — Ordenó la entrenadora tratando de concentrarse en la batalla.

Chespie no tiene opción y un poco influenciada ya por los ánimos de Mairin ejecuta su ataque lanzándolo directamente a Charizard que poco o nada hace para esquivarlo. Es más, le da de lleno en el cuerpo, sin embargo, Charizard no siente que sea un ataque.

El tipo fuego se rasca el lugar del impacto y su mirada viaja desde su estómago rasguñado hacia Chespie que parece bastante shokeada por el nulo daño. Mientras Mairin infla sus mejillas, muy fastidiada.

— ¡Es ridículamente fuerte! — Levanta las manos hacia Alain quien desvió la mirada aguantándose la risa por su pataleta. — ¡No te burles!

— Necesitas entrenar más para estar a mi nivel — Bromea Alain con bastante orgullo en su voz.

— Genial, ahora tengo que luchar contra tu ego — Se quejó Mairin suspirando. Alain gruño por lo bajo.

— Bien señorita, luchemos — Alzó una ceja y procedió con el _combate_ — ¡Garra Dragón!

Charizard batió sus alas para levantarse del suelo y volar de frente hacia Chespie quien se paralizó en su posición al ver semejante pokémon, la garra derecha de Charizard se iluminó y avanzó a gran velocidad hacia el rostro de tipo hierba dando justamente a centímetros de su cuerpo, en ese instante Chespie deja caer su cuerpo hacia un lado, provocando así que el tipo fuego desviara su propio ataque enterrando su garra en la tierra del campo de combate varios centímetros.

Alain parpadeó al ver como el polvo que se había levantado y esparcido mostraba a Charizard tratando de sacar su garra de la tierra y a Chespie a su lado recostado en el suelo.

— ¿Pero qué?

— Que suerte… — Murmura Mairin, aunque se corrige de inmediato al ver una oportunidad — Digo, ¡Chespie, Tóxico, aprovecha!

Chespie ha recuperado el aliento y ruega a Arceus salir viva de esta batalla, seguido de eso lanza su ataque tóxico a sólo centímetros de su contrincante, la nube toxica y morada rodea a ambos pokémon en cosa de segundos.

— Charizard sale de ahí —Pasaron segundos en los que nadie dentro de ese lugar se movió — ¡Charizard, despeja el tóxico con tus alas ahora!

Ve como las enormes alas de su pokémon se alzan entre el humo toxico y al bajarlas todo se ve disipado al igual que la primera vez, sin embargo, Chespie se ha subido en la espalda de Charizard.

— ¿Cuándo fue que…?

— ¡Chespie que haces ahí! — Grita Mairin sorprendida.

— ¡Charizard, vuela!

— ¿Qué? No, no, no, no — Se alteró Mairin — ¡Chespie bájate de ahí ahora!

Charizard estiró sus alas y se levantó del suelo un metro antes de toser, volviendo al suelo a resentirse por el envenenamiento. Alain se dio cuenta, el toxico alcanzó a hacer efecto en él, maldijo internamente buscando en la mirada de Mairin si había alguna estrategia de por medio.

Mairin se notaba preocupada, ante ella estaba Charizard envenenado por su causa.

— ¡Mairin, las batallas no esperan a nadie!

— ¡Lo sé! — Gruño ella golpeando sus mejillas con la palma de sus manos — Chespie Pin Misil, ¡ahora!

Chespie lanzó miles de semillas desde su cabeza hacia la espalda de Charizard, aprovechando el punto ciego del mismo. El tipo fuego gruño en molestia, sin embargo debido a la diferencia de niveles apenas si le hicieron rasguños.

— ¡Oh vamos! — Se quejó Mairin dando varios golpes con el pie en el suelo frustrada.

— La experiencia — Comentó Alain sonriendo — ¡Charizard, Vuela!

En un segundo intento Charizard logra controlar el envenenamiento de su cuerpo y se eleva rápidamente del suelo con la pobre Chespie en su lomo que con todas sus fuerzas se aferra a la espalda del pokémon.

— ¡Chespie no caigas! — Le grita Mairin dando varios pasos dentro del campo de combate — ¡Ya sé, usa Látigo Cepa!

Alain imita su movimiento, caminando dentro del campo de combate.

— ¡Charizard, vuela sobre tu eje! — Ordena haciendo un ademán con la mano para ejemplificar el movimiento.

Charizard asiente, ahora notando el reto que presenta la insistencia de la entrenadora y de Chespie, comienza a dar vueltas sobre sí mismo sintiendo como el látigo cepa hace fuerza en su cuerpo.

— Comienza con las maniobras, ¡Baja! — Y seguido de esta orden Alain baja su mano, Charizard imita el movimiento dejando su cuerpo caer en picada hacia el campo, tanto Mairin como Alain retroceden por instinto y antes de tocar tierra Charizard da una vuelta sobre sí mismo y se vuelve a elevar hacia el cielo.

— ¡Arceus mío! — Grita Mairin quien se había cubierto el rostro — ¡Chespie!

— ¡De nuevo Charizard, hasta que se salga de ahí!

Mairin se cubre la boca antes de dejar escapar un grito y dejar más nerviosa a Chespie, frunce el ceño, ¡Por supuesto que Alain tiene un plan para casos así! Ella ahora debe ver una manera de que Chespie se salga y alejarse de Charizard, estar cerca de él en combate es peligroso, aún más en su nivel de entrenamiento.

— Chespie tiene que bajar de ahí — Murmura para sí misma, pone una de sus manos sobre su cien pensando en las habilidades y ataques de Chespie, debe haber alguna que le ayude a alejarse de Charizard, de bajar de ahí sin hacerse daño.

¿Látigo cepa? Charizard puede tomarlo y usarlo como un yo-yo si quiere, es una pésima idea. Pin Misil no le hace el suficiente daño como para obligarlo a aterrizar. Toxico, a esa altura y en esa posición, más parece una medida demasiado desesperada y Charizard ya está envenenado. Esperar a que el veneno vuelva a hacer efecto tampoco es la idea.

¿Qué debe hacer?

— ¡Mairin, pon tu vista en la batalla! — Le regañó Alain con la mirada preocupada, ella sin darse cuenta estaba mirando al suelo.

— ¡Lo sé, no tienes que gritarme! — Mairin se fija en la mano del entrenador que apunta al cielo, Charizard desciende una vez más con fuerza y Chespie apenas se sostiene.

— ¡Chespie, escúchame! — La mirada de la Chespin se fija en su entrenadora — ¡Rueda para bajar por su cola!

La pokémon tipo hierba asiente y mira por sobre el cuerpo de Charizard para ver la distancia del suelo, suelta su látigo cepa de las alas del pokémon y se enrolla sobre su cuerpo para descender a gran velocidad por la espalda del tipo fuego.

—Vuelve a elevarte Charizard — Ordena Alain, en medio de la maniobra en que Charizard vuelve a tomar vuelo su cola roza la tierra proporcionando una rampa para que Chespie quede en el seguro suelo otra vez.

Chespie sigue rodando sobre su cuerpo con fuerza rodeando el campo de batalla y quedando frente a Mairin, deteniéndose en seco afirmando una de sus patas delanteras en el suelo, está sorprendida al igual que todos alrededor.

— ¿Chespie, estás bien? — Pregunta Mairin dando un paso al frente, su pokémon asiente aun sorprendida.

Charizard mira a su entrenador quien mantiene su mirada sobre Chespie. ¿Había aprendido un nuevo ataque? Ese era desenrollar, por la fuerza y el control que tuvo sobre su movimiento, justo en medio del combate.

— ¡No puedo creerlo! — Grito una joven que estaba entre en selecto público de entrenadores que miraban la batalla a una distancia prudente.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — Preguntó otro muchacho a su amigo que tenía un pequeño libro donde buscaba insistente la respuesta.

— Ese ataque, sé que lo he visto antes — Murmuraba el otro.

— Es 'Desenrollar' — Contesta Alain sonriéndole a Mairin, entusiasmado — Chespie aprendió Desenrollar en medio del combate.

Varios murmullos venideros del público que miraban sorprendidos a Alain y a Chespie. Mairin por su parte, comenzó a idear una manera de usarlo en el combate que aún no terminaban.

— ¿Quieres continuar? — Pregunta Alain, al ver pensativa a la joven, ella ya probó su punto, puede sorprenderle en un combate a pesar de la diferencia de niveles evolutivos y experiencia en los mismos.

Ella siempre lo sorprende.

— ¡Sí, sí quiero! — Seguido de aquello apunta en dirección a Alain — Aun no te derroto, _Campeón._

— Adelante — Alain deja escapar una risa complacido.

El grito colectivo del público marca el re-inicio del combate siendo Alain el primero en ordenar un ataque a Charizard quien sigue en el aire.

— ¡Lanzallamas!

— ¡Chespie, Desenrollar! — Ordena Mairin — Muévete por el campo y mantén distancia de Charizard.

Con las órdenes dadas, el poderoso lanzallamas atacó directamente al cuerpo de Chespie quien logró rodar sobre sí misma, desviando el ataque y protegiéndose del mismo a la vez que aumentaba la fuerza con la que daba vueltas.

El veneno hace acto de presencia y Charizard se resiente ante el mismo cayendo al suelo quejándose, Chespie deja de dar vueltas reocupada por el tipo fuego.

— ¡C-Chespie Pin Misil! — Grita Mairin con duda. Los proyectiles verdes viajan desde la espalda de Chespie hasta el cuerpo adolorido de Charizard.

— ¡Defiéndete con Lanzallamas!

Con esta orden, Charizard expulsa las llamas de su boca en defensa pulverizando el ataque y se resiente por el veneno respirando agitado por el sobre esfuerzo del combate.

— Charizard, ¿Estás bien? — Pregunta Alain pero al ver a su amigo levantarse sin problemas y con una sonrisa en el rostro del suelo sonríe aliviado. — Continuemos, ¡Garra Dragón!

Charizard no esperó ni un segundo más y voló en línea recta hasta quedar frente a Chespie, su garra se iluminó y de un zarpazo envió al pokémon al otro lado del campo, quien se arrastró por el suelo.

— ¡Chespie! — Gritó Mairin sin poder reaccionar a tiempo para ordenar algún ataque.

Para la mala suerte de Charizard, su garra dragón le dio en la cabeza, justo en la parte donde las espinas que cubren el cuerpo de Chespie son más resistentes, la tipo hierba se levantó del suelo sacudiendo su cabeza aturdida pero muy poco lastimada.

— ¡Por Arceus! Está bien — Murmura aliviada Mairin. — ¡Chespie, ten cuidado!

— ¡Charizard, Ala de acero! — Alain no esperó a nadie, y Charizard de inmediato se alzó en vuelo con sus alas iluminadas de plomo.

— ¡Chespie, Rueda! Digo, ¡Desenrollar! Esquiva eso. — Se apresura a ordenar Mairin.

Chespie por poco esquiva el ataque y rodea el cuerpo de Charizard alejándose nuevamente de él, pero el tipo fuego no se queda ahí y le persigue por el campo para asentarle un golpe que detiene el Desenrollar de la tipo hierba y la deja en el suelo.

— ¡Lanzallamas! No dejes que se levante.

— ¡Chespie usa toxico! — Grita Mairin en un intento de usarlo como defensa y que Chespie pudiera ocultarse, lanzó el ataque al suelo levantando gas toxico y tierra.

— Espera, ¡Charizard detente! — Grita Alain a lo que Charizard corta su lanzallamas no antes de que una poderosa flama logre hacer contacto con el gas que _protegía_ a Chespie.

La explosión provocada por la colisión del lanzallamas con la nube toxica levantó una columna de humo en todo el campo que sobre pasó el techo del centro pokémon y alejó al público que miraba la batalla expectante.

La enfermera Joy, junto a Chasey, salió hacia el patio, preocupadas por la cantidad de humo que poco a poco se disipaba y el poder de la explosión de segundos antes.

— ¿Están bien? — Grita la enfermera.

— ¡Charizard disipa el humo! — Se escucha la voz de Alain, una ráfaga de viento provocado por el aleteo de Charizard deja ver al entrenador en frente de una chica que abraza protectora a su Chespin. — ¡Mairin!

Alain acorta la distancia entre ellos y se pone a su altura colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de la joven quien comienza a toser, su boina está muy lejos de ella y está cubierta de hollín, pero parece estar bien.

— Esa… — Murmura tosiendo un poco, luego comienza a reír nerviosa — Esa fue una mala idea.

— Eres increíble — Comenta Alain riendo al igual que ella, Charizard aterriza a su lado y con su cabeza acaricia la mejilla de Mairin preocupado.

— Estoy bien, Charizard.

Chespie se remueve entre los brazos de Mairin y tose hollín, tras limpiar su rostro con sus patas mira a su alrededor y deja escapar un suspiro de alivio. La enfermera Joy se acerca a ellos corriendo y Chasey trae un botiquín de primeros auxilios sobre su cabeza.

— ¿Están todos bien? ¿Qué fue eso? — La mujer mira a su alrededor notando como la espesa capa de humo ya se ha ido y logra ver el campo de combate vació, sólo a ese par de entrenadores junto a sus pokémon manchados de hollín. — ¿Fueron ustedes?

Mairin miró de reojo a Alain y se adelantó a cualquier respuesta que él pudiera dar.

— Fue una batalla pokémon explosiva — Bromeo ella recibiendo un regaño por parte de Chespie, aunque continuó riendo.

— Uh… ¿Entre Charizard y ese Chespie? — Preguntó sorprendida la enfermera.

— Son una pareja de muchas sorpresas, créame. — Le contesta Alain sentado en el suelo contagiado por el ánimo de Mairin.

— Vaya — Murmura y sonríe cálidamente, como es su costumbre — ¿Quieren que revise el estado de sus pokémon?

Mairin asiente levantándose del suelo aun con Chespie en brazos, siguiendo a la enfermera Joy y a Chansey dentro del centro pokémon. Alain por su parte se levanta del suelo y busca con la mirada la boina de la joven.

— Ve con ellas Charizard — Da una firma palmada en la espalda de su amigo y este asiente siguiendo de cerca a la entrenadora y la enfermera.

El grupo entra al Centro Pokémon, sin percatarse de la falta de Alain, minutos más tarde en cuando el entrenador encuentra la boina de Mairin se acerca a él un pequeño grupo que antes miraba la batalla, seguro huyeron por la explosión y el olor de los gases que se esparcieron.

— Tú eres el muchacho de antes, ¿qué pasó con la batalla? — Preguntó la chica de antes seguida de dos muchachos más jóvenes que ella.

Alain se mantuvo en silencio repasando en su mente la batalla y calculando quien hubiese ganado, si no fuera por la explosión inesperada del toxico en contacto con el lanzallamas ¿Quién hubiera caído debilitado?

— Fue un empate, la explosión interrumpió el combate — contestó pero la duda siguió en su cabeza.

— ¡Eh! ¿Empate? Pero si era un enorme Charizard contra un pequeñísimo Chespin — Se quejó uno de los niños.

— ¡Pero ese Chespin era muy rápido! Casi no le dieron los ataques.

— Gracias por eso — Se despide la joven, tomando a los menores de sus manos y sacándolos del campo, mientras ellos seguían discutiendo sobre quién hubiera ganado.

— ¡Ese Chespin podría haber ganado!

Fue el último comentario que escuchó de parte de los niños, apretó entre sus manos la boina de la joven, y en efecto, había una posibilidad de que ella ganara el encuentro, después de todo, varios de sus ataques no dieron en Chespie o no hacían el efecto deseado, en cambio Chespie sí le dio con sus ataques, menos efectivos por la diferencia de niveles pero el tóxico sí había hecho efecto y gradualmente lo hubiera debilitado, con un poco de tiempo el veneno en Charizard hubiera pasado factura.

Y el Desenrollar que acababa de aprender, con un poco más de fuerza y precisión seguro podría vencer a un pokémon el doble del tamaño de Chespie.

— ¡Ah! Mi boina.

La voz alegre y despreocupada de Mairin interrumpe sus pensamientos, aun con el rostro con hollín ella se acerca trotando lento.

— Creí que la había perdido. — Rio inocente, extendiendo su mano para tomarla, sin embargo Alain levanta la boina fuera de su alcance. — ¿Qué…?

— Eres fuerte — Le dice con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, una sincera, seguido de colocar la boina sobre la cabeza de la sorprendida Mairin por el cumplido.

— ¿A qué viene ese cumplido? — Mairin se acomodó la boina mientras seguía con la mirada a Alain quién avanzaba hacia el Centro Pokémon. — Alain, espérame.

La joven entrenadora corrió hasta llegar a su lado con la cara llena de dudas, el campeón sonrió de lado.

— Un poco más de entrenamiento y seguro no explotas el combate — Bromeó, recibiendo una carcajada de parte de Mairin.

La enfermera los recibió dentro, con Chespie ya curada y Charizard con un zumo de bayas Meloc mientras Chasey limpiaba los rasguños de su cuerpo.

.

.

.

Más tarde esa noche, en el mismo Centro Pokémon el cual no pudieron dejar por qué Charizard quería descansar. Mairin abrió sus ojos, estaba oscuro y sólo entraba luz por las cortinas mal cerradas de la habitación, miró a su alrededor como Chespie dormía a su lado y en su boina a los pies de la cama Bebé dormía plácidamente. En la cama de al lado, cubierto por completo por las mantas estaba Alain quién sólo se le veía un poco de su cabello sobresaliendo, a los pies de la cama, con su cabeza y cuello sobre la cama, y gran parte de su cuerpo en el suelo cubierto por una sabana estaba Charizard.

Mairin se levantó de su cama en silencio, se acercó con cuidado a Charizard y lo movió un poco para despertarlo. El pokémon Gruño por lo bajo y bostezó mientras habría los ojos cansado.

— Charizard, gracias por lo de hoy — Murmuró muy bajito para que sólo Charizard escuchara. El susodicho le sonrió un poco y asintió dejando que la mano de Mairin le acariciara el hocico con cuidado. — Fue una batalla divertida.

Ella rio por lo bajo, cubriendo su boca con su mano libre, sintió como se removía Alain en su cama y lo más rápido y silencioso que pudo se metió en su propia cama cubriéndose con sus mantas, fingiendo estar dormida.

El silencio reinó en la habitación y ella se dio cuenta de que sólo había sido un susto, al poco rato se quedó dormida recordando lo divertida que había sido la batalla y que quería volver a ver desde ese ángulo a Alain, como un entrenador que daba todo en un enfrentamiento.


End file.
